Making Matches
by sushigrrl3000
Summary: Chapter 7 UP!Kagome's best friend Sango has fallen for the school pervert, Miroku Houshi. So when she asks Kagome, the school matchmaker, to help her, Kagome agrees willingly. But now she has to date Inuyasha, the school playboy and someone who she hates.
1. Sango's Admittance

Disclaimer: I don't own him. I don't own him. I don't own him. Will that suffice, for the rest of the goddamm story? Enjoy!

"YOU WHAT!"

The girl in front of the screamer winced, blushing. "Kagome! Way too loud! Not to mention that was private," she hissed, lowering her voice.

"Sorry, San," Kagome said, lowering her voice to match the volume of her best friend and confidante. "But seriously, Miroku! Well, OK, it was obvious, but Miroku! Are you insane?"

"What's wrong with him?" Sango protested. "OK, yes, he's perverted, but he' s also cute, sweet, sort of funny…" she trailed off.

"What!" she demanded of Kagome, who was unable to answer due to the severe coughs racking her body. Kagome looked up, and immediately stopped coughing. "What? Oh, nothing. It's just, you sound like one of those groupies that are always trailing around him and Inuyasha."

"I do not!" Sango exclaimed, offended. "But, anyway, you know why I'm telling you this, right?"

Kagome nodded. "Of course! You want me, resident matchmaker of Shikon High, to set you up with him, right?"

Sango nodded eagerly. "So, you'll take it?" Kagome sighed resignedly.

"Oh, the things I'm forced to do," she exclaimed melodramatically, placing a hand over her head. "But, you're my best friend, so I don't really have a choice. Now, what is it exactly you wanted me to do again?"

"Oh, well, I'm not sure you'll go for it… you promise to do whatever I ask, right?" Kagome nodded, failing to see the mischievous glint in Sango's chocolate eyes. Sango's grin broadened, and Kagome immediately became wary, and opened her mouth to take it back. She never got the chance.

"Go out with Inuyasha."

A/N: Review! Review! Sorry, I know it's short, but I had to replace it cuz we got a new computer and I accidentally put chappie 5 up there. The rest will be better, but I need ideas. REVIEW! Thank you.


	2. The Battle of the Mikos

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do however, own everyone else, though. (jk! Plz let me live lawyer-dude)

Kagome just stood there, slightly shocked. "Um, Sango?? Did you just say Inuyasha? As in Inuyasha Takashi?" (if anyone knows the real name, plz tell me. And it's not Taishou)

Sango smiled slightly, attempting to look innocent. "Yea, what of it?"

Kagome's shocked stare faded into a murderous glare. "Sango.." she growled. Suddenly, much to Sango's surprise, Kagome jumped on her and began a heated fight. Pink and blue strands of light weaved around Sango, slightly burning her skin wherever it touched. Sango, though in a lot of pain, surrendered her aura, and Kagome took it greedily, before giving it back to her. Kagome pulled away her strands, and as she settled down, she suddenly clasped a hand over her mouth. Kagome, looking shocked, hurriedly helped Sango to her feet.

"Ohmigosh, I am so sorry! Are you alright?"

Sango nodded. She was used to Kagome's sudden outbursts. She knew Kagome couldn't control her powers fully just yet.

Suddenly, cheers and hoots erupted behind them. They both turned around, and saw some of their fellow classmates, who had been entranced by Kagome's display of power. Kagome blushed deeply, and turned to walk away. Sango stopped her.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" she boomed. "IF ANYONE HERE DARES TO CHALLENGE KAGOME HIGURASHI, LET HIM/HER DO SO NOW!"

All the youkai backed away. Sure they were egotistical, but they didn't want to try their reputations with this powerful miko. They all looked towards Inuyasha, who gave them a nod of approval. He didn't like this girl, Kakome or whatever her name was. She was too powerful, and he didn't like her aura.

The money-hungry slut hanging off his arm didn't take the hint. She saw the way that _her_ Inuyasha was looking at the bitch, and she didn't like it. If she could prove she was better than her, maybe she could marry Inuyasha and get rich. She slowly pried herself from Inuyasha and walked up to Sango, ignoring the fervent warnings of her boyfriend.

"I challenge Kagome," the girl said. Sango, who had been waiting for some such idiot to be the first challenger, grinned broadly.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE A CHALLENGER! HER NAME IS…." The girl whispered in her ear, "KIKYOU AKUMA, OR THE FUTURE MRS. INUYASHA TAKASHI!"

Inuyasha's fangirls booed her as she joined Kagome. The guys all hooted and hollered for Inuyasha, but Inuyasha was hurt and upset. _The future Mrs. Inuyasha Takashi? What makes her think I'm going to marry her? I've got thousands of other girls just waiting in line to marry me. And I'd marry her? Yeah, right._

Jerking out of his thoughts, Inuyasha turned his attention back to the match. If anything, Kikyou was the best and most powerful miko in school. If this other girl, Kakome or whatever her name was, beat Kikyou, then Inuyasha would go out with her.

"READY!" Sango boomed. "SET! GO!"

And so began one of the fiercest and longest battles that Shikon High would ever see. As the two girls concentrated, pink and blue strands weaved together with red and black ones in a battle of will and concentration. Each strand struggled against it's opponent, pushing back and forth and willing the other to snap. The bell rang, but nobody moved. When the teachers came out to figure out what was going on, they too were entranced by the match right in front of them. Even the principal, Ms. Kaede, went out to watch.

As the match dragged on, the contestants began to grow weary, but the spectators did not. Egged on by the fans, Kagome and Kikyou were still going at it at 3:00 PM, when the fight had started sometime around 10:00 AM. And to most, it was slightly obvious that Kagome was winning.

Kikyou glared at her rival as she willed another strand to snap. _What is with this bitch? We've been doing this for 5 hours now, and she's not even tired. Well, this fucking bitch is pretty good, I've gotta say. What, no!! She is a slut ho out to get my Inuyasha, and she is going down!_

As Kikyou fumed inwardly, her concentration began to weaken. She began plotting Kagome's murder, while Kagome blanked out and focused all her attention on her last pink strand. And when Kikyou was debating whether it would be easier to push Kagome off a roof or burn her alive, Kagome pulled through and Kikyou's last strand exploded into a thousand pieces.

There was a stunned silence for a moment. Nobody had ever defeated Kikyou in her 16 years of life. Then, the audience slowly began to clap, until all Kagome heard was a deafening roar of triumph and relief.

Kagome walked up to Kikyou to bow to her opponent, and as she did, she heard some strange muttering.

"Off the cliff….no, too many witnesses. Burning? Umm.. too many. Maybe poison would be good."

Kagome rolled her eyes, and walked off, while a chattering Sango jumped up and down next to her.

"OMG! Kagome, that was so AWESOME!!" she squealed. "You are the best miko here!"

Kagome smiled. "I guess that would be nice, but I mean, it's just a status."

Sango stared. "Just be happy you got it," she scolded. "Tons of people would kill for that stuff."

And indeed tons looked ready to. The Inuyasha fangirls were staring at Kagome with a weird sort of murderous envy that made her shiver.

"Umm, Sango? Why are those fangirls staring at me like I should die?" Kagome asked timidly.

Sango looked at her incredulously. "You seriously don't know?

Kagome shook her head. "Should I?"

Sango sighed. "Hopeless," she breathed. "Kagome, Inuyasha goes out with the most powerful miko in school. And since you beat Kikyou, you're the most powerful."

Kagome stepped backwards of sheer shock. "What! Oh, no. Hell no. I am not going out with Inuyasha."

Sango looked at her friend. "Too bad girl, you might have to. And besides, what's so wrong about Inuyasha, anyway?"

"Yeah, what is so wrong about me?" a smooth voice asked behind them. The girls turned as Inuyasha swaggered up. His voice was laced with exactly the amount of arrogance that snapped Kagome into a bad mood.

She glared at the notorious playboy. "You want a list?" she demanded.

Inuyasha sent her a patronizing smile. "Sure, babe." _How bad could it be?_

Kagome clenched her fist, and Inuyasha involuntarily took a step back. "It's Kagome. And you wanted all the reasons, right? Well, I don't like you because you're an egotistical bastard, an asshole, a pigheaded loser, a rich jerk who thinks that just because he's rich he can have everything, a playboy who thinks women can be bought, and because you walk like you own the world, your voice is always so arrogant and annoying, because you have a gazillion fangirls who are totally obsessed with you and stalker like who squeal about what tissue you used and all that crap and it's totally freaky, because you're an indirect murderer, and finally because you deserve to be crushed into a small ball and stepped on by every being on Earth!"

Inuyasha and Sango stared blankly as Kagome finished off her tirade, yelling her head off. She looked at them. "What?!"

"N, nothing." They stepped back as she charged through them, and stomped off towards home. After a moment, Inuyasha went in the other direction.

A few minutes later, after everyone had gone home, a figure in a purple cloak walked up to Sango. "Well, I guess we have a lot of work to do, Sango, huh?"

Sango sighed. "Unfortunately." She felt a hand on her backside. "HENTAI!"

SLAP. HIT. CRASH.

The janitor found Miroku Houshi there the next morning, swirly eyed and practically unconscious. However, he perked up immediately after seeing the man's Playboy calendar. Ahhh, Miroku. We can always expect something perverted from him, and he never lets us down.


	3. Back At Home

Disclaimer: This is getting redundant. Must I really continuously say that I do not own Inuyasha? Ugh, sooo annoying.

"Well, so that was what happened until the lady in the chair got up and said…." Grandpa Higurashi droned on and on and on. Souta was falling asleep, muttering to himself.

"Peace, quiet, sleep… rubber duckies…" he moaned.

BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The banging of the door startled both the male members of the Higurashi family out of their seats, leaving them to wonder who was home. Upon hearing Kagome's angry tirade, they stepped out timidly into the hall.

"STUPID PERVERTED ASS!! Oh, sure, babe," she imitated, assuming an arrogant stance, arms crossed and leaning back. "Who the hell does he think he is? I cannot believe I have to put up with him, that jerk!"

By this time, Grandpa had placed his hands over Souta's ears, causing the 8 year old to squirm like a puppy. He cleared his throat loudly, and Kagome stared back at him, suddenly gulping. Giving him an overly saccharine smile, she said sweetly, "Oh, hi, Grandpa! Um, I just got home from school. It was so much fun! Yeah, fun…" she coughed, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like evil. Grandpa looked at her expectantly, waiting for an explanation. Realizing the silence, Kagome reacted quickly. "Oh, well, I wasn't feeling well, so I'm just gonna go do my homework, 'kay? Bye!"

Not waiting for an answer, Kagome bolted passed the two, running as fast as her legs could carry her. As she whipped bye, the two sweat dropped, anime style. "Sick, my ass," groaned Grandpa.

"Grandpa?" whined Souta. Grandpa jumped, for he'd forgotten that the boy was with him. "What's a perverted ass?"

Grandpa clapped his hands over his face. This was gonna be a _long_ night.

Back up in her room, Kagome was tearing furiously through her homework. Trying unsuccessfully to control her temper, she ripped almost all the problems in half. However, she was already finished at 6 o'clock.

The house next door was beginning dinner at this time, and the delicious smell of Indian curry wafted to her nose. But since Kagome's dad had left, her mother had been working double shifts at Just Spot, and she knew it would be well after eight before they began dinner. Thinking of all the pain her mother endured just made her hate Inuyasha all the more though, and it was an hour later that the phone rang, cutting of the rest of her list of choice words to call Inuyasha.

"Hello," she barked.

"Whoa, girl!" a voice teased on the other end. "No need to treat your best friend like that!"

Kagome grinned. "Sorry, Sango. So, wassup?"

Sango grinned. "Actually, Miroku, Ayame, Rin, and I are going to WacDonald's, and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

Kagome grinned. "Yeah, sure!! Wait, why is Miroku coming? As much as a pervert that he is, I'm sure he doesn't want to hang with Ayame and Rin and me, although you may be an exception."

Sango gulped. "Well, actually, he's, um.. bringing some friends along."

Kagome grinned. "Oh, really? OK, yea, sure, I'll go. Meet you at your house in an hour. Bye!"

With that, she hung up the phone. Sango, on the other end, sighed with relief that she hadn't asked who exactly Miroku was bringing.


	4. Sango's House and the Way to the Club

A/N: Thank you so so so much for the reviews!! I love you guys!!! Oh, yeah, belated Merry Xmahannukwanzaaka, and an early Happy New Year!!! Yay!!!!! OK, enough yelling.. on with the story.

Disclaimer: Don't y'all get it already? I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, alright? Get it through you're thick skulls!!!

Twenty minutes later, Kagome came out of the shower and began pulling things out from her closet. "Decisions, decisions…" she muttered.

After a while, she decided on Vans, jeans, and a black shirt that said GUYS SUCK, along with a pair of skull earrings. Getting dressed, she quickly applied some makeup, packed her purse with a few essentials, and ran downstairs. Saying a quick goodbye to Grandpa, she skateboarded to Sango's house, which happened to be only a few blocks away.

When she got there, she was not surprised to see her best friends on the couch. She sighed when she noticed Kouga and Shippo were there, though. Well, actually, Shippo, who happened to be Rin's boyfriend, was pretty sweet. Kouga, though, was a different story. Ever since they'd met at the beginning of senior year, he'd been calling her 'my woman'. It had been kind of flattering at first, but now that it was March, it was just plain annoying.

Speaking of which, noticing that Kagome was there, Kouga suddenly jumped off the couch, flourishing a red rose. "For you, milady," he said gallantly. Kagome just accepted it with an exasperated sigh, and sent a look over to Ayame, who'd been crushing on the guy for quite some time now. How her friends managed to like the guys they did, she'd never know. In fact, she didn't really want to know.

She settled herself on a red armchair, watching the TV while waiting for Sango to come down. Just as she was shifting her position, she heard a startled cough coming from behind her. Curious, she turned around, to come face to face with none other than Inuyasha.

For a moment, all they could do was stare. Ignoring his khaki-covered legs, Kagome stared at Inuyasha's upper body, his biceps and chest exposed by the red polo shirt he was wearing. _Damn, he looks hot, and his ears are just too adorable!_

Unbeknownst to Kagome, Inuyasha was checking her out as well. His eyes roamed slowly over her, focusing slightly longer than intended on her chest and ass. (A/N: duh! He's a guy.) He'd always seen Kagome in the barely-there uniform that exposed so much, but somehow he liked her true clothes much better. But it was her eyes that drew her in – those sapphire eyes he couldn't seem to get enough of. _Damn! She is hot._

A cough from Sango, who had just gotten down the stairs, interrupted the sudden silence. Jolted back to reality, Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other for a second, then began their war of words.

"What is he/she doing here?!" demanded both simultaneously, one of Sango and one of Miroku.

"Why did you not tell me that he was going to be here? Then I never would have come!" Kagome yelled, glaring murderously at Sango.

"How do you expect me to spend all night with that wench?! Are you fucking insane?!" screamed Inuyasha, grabbing a slightly terrified Miroku by his collar.

Rin, Shippo, and Kouga watched slightly amusedly at the four. It was just so funny, with two enraged people and two panicked and terrified ones.

Ayame, however, had gotten used to this bye now. Striding over to the top of the TV, she blew on it, hard. Inuyasha immediately dropped Miroku, causing him to become unconscious. (AN: Poor Miroku!! And he hasn't done anything perverted!) Kagome clapped a hand over her ears to escape the terrible shrieking, and Sango scurried away. And by the time the humans had gotten over the now annoying sound, the youkais in the group were beginning to get used to it as well. That is, all except for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, being the only dog demon and thus having the most sensitive hearing, was rolling on the floor and whimpering. His hands covered his ears, as he moaned pitifully to Ayame, "Nooo!! Please stop!!" he begged.

Sango, Ayame, Rin, Shippo, and Kouga all immediately thought the same thing: _Pathetic._ The only thought that popped into Kagome's mind however, was slightly different.

_Aww, he's so cute!! I want to touch his ears, he's so adorable!! … Oh my god, no wait, what am I thinking? This is Inuyasha! He's an evil, arrogant jerk! Evil arrogant jerk! Evil arrogant jerk! Evil arrogant…oh, who am I kidding, he's just too cute!!_

By this time, though, everyone else had gotten over their thoughts. Now they just looked at Kagome, who was still staring at Inuyasha with a wide-eyed look on her face. Inuyasha, of course took no notice as he was still trying to rid himself of the annoying noise that remained in the room. Everyone else, however, did.

Sango grinned slyly. "Ooh, I know what's going on here….Kagome," she mused.

Hearing her name, the girl in question snapped out of it. Noticing everyone staring, and realizing what Sango had just said, she jumped to her defense. "Huh?? Sango, there is _nothing _going on between Inuyasha and me!" she retorted.

Sango just smiled like the Cheshire cat, her lips spreading to her ears and freaking everyone out. "Hey, who said anything about Inuyasha?" Everyone else nodded her head.Kagome just stared at the ground and blushed deeply, then sent Inuyasha a glance. Luckily for her, he was still occupied with the whistle Ayame was absentmindedly blowing, and clawed at his ears. Ayame, suddenly realizing this, immediately took the whistle out of her mouth, and Inuyasha stood and glared at her. "Bitch! Could have taken it out sooner, ya know," he moped. Ayame threateningly put the whistle back to her lips.

"No!" Inuyasha shrieked. "OK, OK, I'll shut up already."

All the female members of the population stared incredulously at Ayame, who smirked. It was an advantage having the most popular guy in school as your cousin. It was even better when he was afraid of you - though he'd never admit it.

Having had enough, Sango decided that they should go. Shoving everyone out of her house, they decided to go to WacDonald's first, and then to Sakura, a prominent dance club. Since both were slightly far away, the group voted to go by car. Unfortunately, between Sango's Jeep and Inuyasha's convertible, one fit 6 and the other fit 2.

"So, who's going with me?" Inuyasha asked casually. He flipped his keys, tossing them from side to side, and promptly proceeded to drop them on the ground. Kagome sniggered.

"Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk."

"Wench."

"Bastard."

"Fatass."

"At least I didn't pathetically mess up my attempt to show off."

"Feh."

Kagome clapped a hand to her head. "GOD! I cannot _stand _you. Sango, I," She trailed off. "Sango?"

She wasn't there. Inuyasha, who had noticed that already, let out a long string of curse words, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Umm, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked timidly. "What are you swearing about?"

Without saying a word, he pointed to the car in the middle of the driveway. His car. The one that only fit 2 people.

Kagome remained speechless as realization dawned on her. "Ohh, no. Fuck no. No way in hell am I…mph!"  
This last sound came as Inuyasha clapped a hand over her mouth and threw her into the passenger seat. "Hey, what was that for?" she complained as he turned the key in the ignition.

"Well, we have to go torture everyone else as fast as possible, mainly Miroku. Also, I want to get there without listening to you complain and mope all the time, OK?"

Kagome nodded meekly, slightly taken aback by this new version of Inuyasha. "Umm, Inuyasha, can I turn on the radio?"

"No," he stated bluntly. "It's distracting." Instead, he popped in a CD of Beethoven's ninth symphony.

Kagome looked at the CD, then Inuyasha, and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

"You, you, oh hahaha!!" Kagome cracked up. "Sorry, it's just that you're listening to Bach!! You're the most popular guy in school, you're supposed to listen to like, well, popular stuff."

Inuyasha blushed. "I do!" he retorted, faking anger to mask his embarrassment. "I just thought maybe you would like to listen to it….you look like you would."

Kagome's good mood subsided instantly. Looking down at her clothes, she sent a death glare Inuyasha's way, making him gulp. "Do I?" she asked dangerously, her voice dripping with venom.

Inuyasha trembled as he answered, fearful of what she would do if he said the wrong thing. "Oh, uh, of course not," he shrieked in a high pitched voice, making him sound like a girl.

Kagome nodded approvingly at him. Inuyasha grinned sweetly at her, and said, "Of course, you like pop music much better!"

Kagome threw up her hands. "You're so, so…."

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly regretting what he'd said.

"EXASPERATING! I can't believe I promised Sango I'd go out with you so she could get to know Miroku better. Ugh, this is just so.….ugh!"

Inuyasha just looked at her. And looked. And looked. "What?!" Kagome demanded, curious and defensive.

"You just said that Sango asked you to go out with me to get closer to Miroku."

Kagome's expression right then could aptly be called similar to a deer caught in headlights, but then we wouldn't be doing it justice. Let's just say she was sweating. "Umm, no I didn't." she lied.

But Inuyasha wasn't done yet. "Umm, actually, Miroku asked me to go out with you so he could get closer to Sango."

"Really? No way. That's so freaky. I mean, when did this happen?"

"Today."

"No way, same. We're asked to do the same thing, by the same people.."

"On the same day," Inuyasha finished. "We've been set up."

Kagome fumed for a second, then grinned like a maniac. "So let's set them up. It's obvious those two like each other, so we'll do the same thing," she grinned mischievously. "Complete revenge. But how?"

Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a second. "How about we use their plan?" he ventured. "You know, with a few twists of our own. We hook up and then get them to hook up.

Kagome grinned. "Me like…"

"Let's shake on it." Inuyasha offered his hand, and Kagome did the same. Pale delicate arms reached to meet strong darker ones. At the last moment, however, Kagome pulled back.

"No! I can't do this. I'm supposed to hate you."

Inuyasha, for the first time in his life looked at her form and smelled fear, and saw the expression on her face. It was an expression of complete helplessness, and fear, and longing. In that moment, he wanted to envelop her in his arms to protect her and never let go. He couldn't shake it off.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked tenderly. "Why do you have to hate me?"

Kagome looked up into his amber eyes and felt a sudden jolt. The look in them was one of pure caring, understanding, friendship, and another emotion she couldn't name. It was a look she could never forget. But still, she shook her head at his question. "I can't tell you. I can never tell anyone."

Seeing the same expression on her face, Inuyasha decided it was time to drop the subject.

"Well," he mused. "You could still pretend to go out with me and fight with me when nobody we know is watching." He cracked a grin at her. Kagome looked up at him, and he was glad to see that light was returning to her eyes. With some effort, she smiled and nodded.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm," he said absentmindedly.

"Thanks."

Inuyasha blushed red, and snuck glances at Kagome when she wasn't looking. Kagome did the same, matching his color.

They didn't talk the rest of the ride.

A/N: Well, whatcha think? Please, please review, and thank you. oh yeah, and if u no, could you tell me how to do the whole author's profile thing?? Thank you... and review!


	5. Stuck

After what seemed like an eternity, Inuyasha's car finally screeched to a stop. Kagome started at the sudden movement, and jerked forward in her seat. A strong arm moved out to stop her, and her chest banged into it. She blushed hard, and turned away. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't notice that he was blushing as well.

Brushing off sudden emotions that he couldn't comprehend, Inuyasha roughly pulled himself out of the car, slamming the door huffily. Kagome, quickly realizing the plan, did the same, faking a mad expression. Both stomped out toward their friends, who backed away nervously. Miroku, however, didn't seem to get the hint as he smiled all-knowingly.

Instead of Inuyasha beating up Miroku and Kagome contenting herself with Inuyasha, a quick nod decided that they would exchange partners. Inuyasha walked furiously up to Sango, then began yelling his head off.

"You fucking bitch! Why, why, oh, _why_ did you leave without us?! You forced me to endure a car ride with _her_! Are you out of your freaking mind?!"

Miroku, who had been watching Sango's interrogation intently, began hotly moving forward as Inuyasha ended his little, ahem, speech. However, he was slightly distracted by a seductive voice calling out to him.

"Oooh, Miroku?" Kagome called. "Come here," she breathed, crooking a finger and beckoning him her way. "I have something I want to show you."

Inwardly, Miroku was having a slight war with his hormones, intent on saving Sango while Kagome's voice lured him her way. While Miroku stood stuck in a rut, Kagome finally had enough. Whistling just loudly enough for Miroku to hear, she walked slowly up to him, swaying her hips just a bit. This was just a bit too much for Miroku, and his hormones took over rather rapidly (if you catch my drift) and his mind drifted away from Sango and focused on Kagome. He became breathless as Kagome traced a finger down his face, going from the tip of his ears down to his neck, pausing only slightly at his lips. Trembling with the perverted anticipation he could never control, Miroku asked with a seductive smirk, "So, what is this thing you want to show me?"

Kagome only smiled at him lightly. She leaned in deeply, her lips barely centimeters apart from Miroku's. As he closed his eyes in contentment, her lips moved to his hear, and he heard her whisper, "This."

"AAAH!!!" Miroku screamed girlishly. He was frantically trying to twist himself around to remove the ice that had been so cleverly poured down his back. Shaking wildly, he suddenly realized that he was unable to move.

Kagome, who had up till now been laughing at her prank-ish revenge, seemed to realize the same thing. "Oh, fuck!" she swore loudly, causing some people's heads to turn. Noticing some old ladies nearby covering their grandchildren's ears, she smiled weakly at those staring and waved, and they all walked away.

As one walked past, Kagome distinctly heard the words "crazy lunatic." Upset and enraged, she made to move for the woman, but found she couldn't move, what with her leg stuck. Trying desperately to move her legs around, she found that all she could do was twist and turn while the mud tore at her legs. Hearing a burst of laughter behind her, she saw her companions laughing at her and Miroku. Miroku pouted, while Kagome glared ferociously.

"Well?" she demanded, crossing her arms and shouting at her friends. "If you have time to sit there and laugh, get me the hell out!"

They all nodded meekly, knowing the full extent of Kagome's temper. Inuyasha seemed not to have noticed, however, and he rolled around laughing in the mud, bearing an uncanny resemblance to one even if he was a dog demon.

Kagome was not in a good mood, and she glared at the boy in front of her. "What the fuck is so funny?"

Inuyasha pointed at her and began giggling. "Haha, well, if you haven't noticed, you are a miko, so you could probably get yourself out."

Kagome swore to herself, then smiled sweetly at Inuyasha. "Oh, right, I knew that," she said.

Kagome put all her energy on the puddle, and stared at Inuyasha in concentration. Suddenly, the mud blew up and hurtled toward Inuyasha, pelting him and covering him with it.

Inuyasha coughed disgustedly and shook himself off as best he could, earning himself a couple of yelps from passerby. He glared at Kagome as she helped herself out. "Fucking bitch," he spat, bits of mud spraying from his mouth.

Kagome smirked at him. "And proud of it, babe," she winked , and flounced off with her friends toward WacDonald's, purposely swaying her hips as she walked past him, earning a few whistles from Kouga and some other guys who happened to be around. Playfully slapping Kouga on his arm, she sent a death glare to the rest, and continued conversing animatedly with Rin.

They entered WacDonald's quickly taking a seat at a booth. Seeing as everyone else seemed to be rather busy, Kagome quickly grabbed orders from her friends and dragged herself over to the counter, where she was met by a cute brunette boy with a puppy smile on his face.

"Hello, my name is Hojo. May I help you?" he asked, beaming at her.

Kagome smiled at his innocence. "Yes, my name's Kagome and I would like 4 cheeseburgers, 4 hamburgers, 8 orders of fries, 3 cokes, 4 Sprites, and a water, please."

Hojo stared blankly at her. "Are you going to eat that all by yourself?" he asked incredulously.

Kagome stared, offended, at Hojo. "What?! Of course not! I'm just here with my friends."

"And those friends would prefer it if she got the orders and went back to our table," a cold voice interrupted. Kagome whirled around, and came face to face with Inuyasha.

Hojo squeaked like a mouse, intimated by the threatening scowl on Inuyasha's face. Nodding mutely, he immediately went back into the kitchens.

Now Kagome was glaring at him. "What?" Inuyasha demanded, slightly uncomfortable under her scrutinizing stare.

She pouted. "Oh, you just _had _to go and ruin it, didn't you?" she sighed. "That boy was cute and actually nice to me, and you had to show up. Ugh, god, see, there's another reason why I can't stand you."

Inuyasha stared at her, looking miffed. "You mean to say you actually liked that guy? Hobo?"

"Hojo!" Kagome corrected. "And, yes, he was kind of cute, and nice to me."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at her. "How can you like that guy? He's such a little…"

"Aha, "came a voice they knew all too well. Both turned around to see a figure in violet robes come up to them. Miroku folded his hands together, grinning mischieviously.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Houshi?" Kouga asked, watching Inuyasha amusedly.

Miroku's grin widened. "Well, if I'm not very mistaken, our little friend here is jealous of Hojo."

Inuyasha glared at him with a dangerous glint in his eyes, fighting to cover up the faint blush that rose in his cheeks. " Are you implying," he managed through gritted teeth, "that I have a crush on Lady Wench over here?"

Kagome let out a small squeak, offended, while Miroku wore a grin like the Cheshire cat. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm implying."

Inuyasha glared at him, trying to ignore the fact that his cheeks were blushing bright red. Fortunately for him, Kagome took his color as rage. "And why exactly would I actually _like_ Lady Wench?" demanded Inuyasha.

Kagome glared at him. "It's Kagome! Ka-go-me. Oh, wait, I'm sorry, you wouldn't know that. That's impossible to get through your thick skull."

Inuyasha turned his attention away from Miroku and rounded on Kagome. "I am not thick!" he yelled. "It's you who's thick around your bones. Fat bitch!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth Inuyasha regretted them. A hushed silence surrounded them, while Kagome's gaze dripped ice on Inuyasha's fearful heart. He opened his mouth to apologize, but was temporarily winded when Kagome's leg hit his stomach. Being a hanyou, he normally would have stayed up easily, but being slightly shocked he tipped over to find Kagome glaring daggers at him.

"I am not fat," she said slowly, venom dripping from every word. "I was wondering why you were being abnormally nice to me in the car. Now I know – you're just who I thought you were: a pathetic loser who only cares about himself. I am completely justified in hating you!" she said, her voice increasing in volume with every word. When Inuyasha tried to apologize, she turned on her heel and nodded to Sango. "I'm going to the bathroom," she told her and then walked stiffly away. Inuyasha could swear he heard the silent fall of tears as she passed him.

All the girls followed her sending death glares Inuyasha's way, while the guys hung their heads in shame. "Aah, my friend," Miroku said reprovingly. "You have committed the one unforgivable sin a man can make regarding a woman."

Inuyasha stared blankly at them. Shippo clucked his tongue. "You. Just. Called. Kagome. Fat," he said calmly, with the tone of someone who couldn't believe his friend was such an idiot.

The calmness was broken by Kouga, who roughly grabbed Inuyasha by the scruff of his polo shirt. "Are you fucking insane?! Why did you call her fat? Stupid bastard. Now we're all gonna get it," he reproached, while Miroku and Shippo just seemed to realize that crucial little fact.

"Oh man," Shippo complained. "We are gonna get it."

Instead of complaining or freaking out, however, Miroku was smiling slightly. Inuyasha, not used to this kind of gaze coming from Miroku, automatically assumed a defensive position, while Miroku just grinned wider.

"Well, guys, I think little Inuyasha could use some lessons here, don't you?"

Kouga grinned, catching on. "Oh, yes, little wee Inuyasha really does need some training," he teased, ignoring the death glares he was receiving from a certain very pissed off hanyou.

Shippo clapped his hands. "Of course! Yes, we should begin them immediately, don't you think?"  
All three nodded, while Inuyasha stared at them suspiciously. "What lessons are you talking about?"

The three grinned wider. "Oh, Inuyasha, how sad you don't know," Kouga said, clasping a hand to his heart.  
Miroku shook his head. "Inuyasha, you are desperately in need of…"

"ROMANCE LESSONS!"


	6. Planning Her Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own him. Unfortunately.

Inuyasha stared incredulously at his friends. "_Romance lessons!_" he spat, glaring. "Why the hell do I need _romance lessons?_" he demanded. "As if I like Lady Wench."

Miroku rolled his eyes and placed an arm around Inuyasha's shoulders. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha," he sighed. "There's really no use in denying it. It really is rather obvious you like her."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

Inuyasha let out a 'ha' of triumph. Realizing his mistake, Miroku sighed as Inuyasha went by the window to ponder this unusual and seemingly crazy (A/N: DENIAL) assumption that he liked Lady Wench.

Shippo patted Miroku on the back gingerly. "Don't worry," he told him. "He'll get over it."

Kouga, however, was looking around. "Hey, guys?' he asked, jolting the three out of their thoughts. "Have any idea where the girls went?"

In the Bathroom

Kagome glared at the mirror, splashing water on her face. _God, Inuyasha is a jerk! Fucking idiot._

The door opened as Sango, Ayame, and Rin sauntered in. Well, actually, Ayame and Rin sauntered in as Sango barged in behind them, slamming the door.

"That jerk," she huffed. "Who is he to tell Kagome that she's fat!"

Rin smiled weirdly. "Umm, Sango? Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?"

Sango stared at her, eyes wide and unblinking. "No, of course not. Why?"

Ayame looked curiously at Sango. "Well, you know, it's just that you're sort of extremely upset that Inuyasha and Kagome's so-called relationship is ruined."

"Relationship? What relationship?" Kagome interrupted.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Kagome, you are so totally in denial. It's, like, totally obvious that you're perfect for each other."

"Just because we are perfect for one another does not mean that I like him!"

"You admitted that he's perfect for you," Ayame pointed out.

"I.. You… stupid… you!" Kagome spluttered.

Rin grinned sweetly. "See, you're speechless at the mere thought of him."

"She has a point, you know," Sango added.

Kagome, who had just lost her last defense, glared at Sango. She sighed. "OK, fine, I may have started to like him a little bit in the past night."

"Aha!" Rin shouted triumphantly. "She admits it!"

"_But,_" Kagome added pointedly, "calling me fat was over the line."

"That's true," Ayame agreed. "That jerk! Calling you fat! That's a disgrace to all women on the planet. I'm going to go pound some sense in his head."

"Wait!" Sango called out, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder. "I have a better idea."

Ayame grinned widely, resembling the Cheshire cat. "Ooh, I think I'm going to like this," she said, smiling mischievously.

The four settled into a comfortable position. Kagome lifted herself onto a corner of the sink, Rin sank onto the floor against the wall, and Ayame curled up into a rather catlike position. Sango settled herself onto the bathroom stool and folded her hands in her lap, clearing her throat.

"Ahem, ahem. You see, I was upset about Inuyasha and Kagome's, er, breakup because I do think they're perfect for each other and it's such a shame to waste a great couple," she said, pointedly ignoring the death glares sent her way from Kagome. "But I think the best way to get revenge would be to make him fall in love with you, Kagome."

A sudden flash of doubt penetrated Kagome's mind, who had up till now been enthusiastic about Sango's revenge. "I don't know," she replied hesitantly. "To play with his feelings like that? That seems kind of mean."

"Think of all the times he's been mean to you. Does he care?"

"Well, no, but still…"

Seeing Kagome's choices hovering between yes and no, Sango put forth her final reason. "He did call you fat, you know."

On the line between yes and no, Kagome's decision zoomed toward the left. "Okay, fine," she said defiantly. "But how?"

"Well, you can start right now if you like. I happen to have some good clothes and makeup for you for Sakura in this bag," Rin said, holding out the enormous white tote she was carrying.

"Let me see that." Ayame grabbed at the tote bag, shaking its contents onto the ground amid Rin's shouts of protests. Clothes, makeup, and a few tampons came out, but a little framed picture was the one that seized Ayame's attention.

"Well, looky what we have here. Aww, that's so cute!" Ayame cooed. Sango held Rin back as Ayame showed them a framed picture of Rin and Shippo hugging with a lipstick kiss on it.

Rin blushed tomato red as the three girls gushed over the picture. "Ohmigosh, Rin, that's soo adorable!" Kagome squealed, all thoughts off of Inuyasha (for now). "When did you take it?"  
"A couple of months ago," Rin replied, smiling, "when he took me to his parents' house for dinner."

As the girls oohed and aahed over the picture, Rin began to squirm in her seat. She was fine with them knowing about Shippo and all, but this was just plain weird. "So, Kagome? You gonna go get changed or what?"  
"Oh, yeah!" Kagome exclaimed. "Be right back."

Kagome emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, to the pleasant surprise of her friends.

"Wow, Kagome, you look amazing! Inuyasha is going to fall head over heels for you." Ayame said.

"Not that he hasn't already," Sango added. The three girls laughed, while Kagome blushed, looking self-consciously at herself in the mirror.

"Are you sure it doesn't look, well, slutty?" Kagome ventured, taking in the black stilettos, tight jeans, and black low-cut backless top.

The three scoffed. "Who cares?" Rin asked. "He won't."

Sango nodded, and Ayame ushered her into a chair as Rin pulled out her makeup case. "And now, for perfection," Rin announced.

After about 10 minutes of dressing Kagome's face, Rin finally proclaimed her finished. Curious and slightly scared, Kagome ran to the mirror, where she was pleasantly surprised.

There wasn't a lot of makeup, but Kagome looked much prettier. A thin line of eyeliner around her eyes framed the stunning brown orbs, while some N.Y.C. lip gloss shimmered on her lips. It was a very natural and simple look, but much more than the stuff Kagome normally wore, and she looked – there was no other word for it – hot.

"Wow," Kagome squeaked.

Rin grinned, pleased at the reactions she was getting from her friends. "OK, girls, the guys are waiting."

Ayame held her back. "So make them wait a little bit longer," she smirked.

The girls sat down for a little while longer. "OK, Kagome, when you go in, completely ignore Inuyasha," Sango instructed. "Pretend he's not there, and if you have to talk to him do it in a very icy manner."

Ayame snorted. _Kagome, icy? Like that will ever happen._

Finally sick of waiting, Rin led the way out the door. Inuyasha's mouth dropped when he saw Kagome. _Wow, she looks hot._

Lucky for him, Kagome looked straight past him as she walked past, not noticing the puddle of drool on the floor. Inuyasha, shocked by her icy demeanor, completely ignored her as well.

Dinner, surprisingly, was uneventful, besides the fact that Inuyasha and Kagome sent death glares each other's way whenever possible, and the occasional slap down Miroku and Sango's end. Finally, they finished and paid, and the gang walked out in tense silence toward their next stop of the night: Sakura.

A/N: Come on guys, you know you want to….


	7. Akumas The Evil Ones

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I wish I had a valid excuse... unfortunately, my only one is 1. graduation (I'm going to The Hotchkiss School, high school here I come!), 2. laziness, 3. vacation, and 4.. writer's block. Well, review, please, and maya, happy birthday!

Disclaimer: I don't own them, obviously.

The 8 teenagers walked into Sakura, talking and laughing. Ayame, who had been chatting with Kouga all the way back, stretched a bit.

"It's so hot!" she exclaimed, shaking her hair out of it's ponytail.

Kouga scoffed. "Of course it's hot, it's the middle of June in To…" he trailed off.

Ayame stood before him, looking up at him expectantly. She wore a dark green halter that exposed her graceful shoulders, and low-riding jeans with a chain belt. A touch of gloss finished off her look.

"What?" Ayame demanded, glaring up at Kouga, who was still gaping. "Hurry up, they're waiting."

Kouga blinked. "Huh? Oh, yeah," he coughed. He stared dazedly at his wrist for a moment, which Ayame was using to drag him with._Wait, drag_?

Too late, Kouga noticed that he was moving. Focusing his eyes, he was able to regain his sight just before he crashed into the door.

His friends snickered, and even Ayame giggled a bit. He sent death glares at all of them, pushing himself off the ground. "Well, come on, then." He strode in the door, then stopped.

Koga gaped in amazement at the building. Being the newest of the lot, he had never been here before. "Wow," he mouthed.

Inuyasha grinned at him. "Told ya it was good."

And it was. No, better than that, it was spectacular. Sakura, which had been an old hotel before being converted to a nightclub, was one of the largest and trendiest nightclubs in Tokyo. For teens only, no parents were allowed and neither was anyone over 20, besides the staff, who kept an eye on things. The place was also a popular vacation and party spot for teens, with it's non-alcoholic bar, a stage and a huge dance floor, a large pool/ice-skating rink, a spa, a mall, and a game center. All of this was spread out over one floor, making the first thing you saw when you came in a large bronze map of Sakura that pointed visitors in the right direction. The fact that the entire place was swarming with girls wearing next to nothing did not do anything to avert Kouga's attention.

"Dude, you're drooling," Shippo teased him.

"Am not!" Kouga retorted, turning away to hide his blush. "Besides, I think you should be more focused on Miroku," he sniggered.

Shippo turned that way, and spied Miroku, apparently proposing to a rather dangerous-looking but pretty brunette, unaware of Sango's eye twitching dangerously a few feet away.

"My dear lady, may I ask you something?"

The girl giggled slightly. "Sure…"

"Will you bear my child?"

Sango immediately began striding over to him, her dark eyes glimmering with rage. She was just about ready to hit him over the head when..

" Dude, what are you doing to my girl?"

Miroku looked up, and immediately backed up considerably. The guy was obviously American, with thick black hair and rather piercing blue eyes. His player aura also had much of a biker one, for he was also wearing a thick silver chain, a black leather jacket, and had on motorcycle boots.

"Umm… um.. .nothing! I was, just, er… reading this beautiful young woman's palm! Isn't that right, miss?" Miroku said, grabbing it. "Aah, yes… see, it says here that you will have a wonderful, loving relationship with your boyfriend here."

"Boyfriend!" The guy said, rather harshly. "This is my sister, Kagura. My name is Tomohiko Naraku, and if you ever, EVER lay a hand on her or any of my sisters, rest assured you won't live to see the light of day."

He strode away forcefully, Kagura trailing behind him, casting a light glance at Miroku as she went by.

"Naraku…" Miroku mumbled, his eyes slightly glazed over.

Kagome turned to ask Sango what was wrong, only to realize that with the exception of Ayame, Shippo, and Rin, everybody seemed to be boiling over with rage.

"Um.. guys?" Rin ventured shyly. "What's wrong?"

"Naraku." Sango said. "He's the owner of Shikon Jewels."

"Oooh." Shippo nodded understandingly. Shikon Jewels was a rather famous insurance company with extremely harsh policies towards those of its' clients who were not famous, rich, or had political influence, which was not many of them. Due to these policies, Sango's younger brother Kohaku was on life support in a public hospital, Miroku's family had been thrown into debt, Kouga's relatives had become bankrupt and died on the streets. Most of all, Shikon Jewels was the rival company of Inuyasha's family's company, Double Kane.

"Well, it's nothing to worry about!" Kagome said cheerfully.

The others just stared.

"OK, so maybe it is.." Kagome said. "But that doesn't mean that we have to worry about it now!"

"Yeah!" Ayame said. We're here to have some fun! No use wasting it worrying. Come on, there's a dance contest tonight!"

"A dance contest?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Kagome replied, examining the notice. "And they want groups of four! That's perfect!"

"Yeah, awesome!" Rin said. "Come on, Sango, let's go!"

"I don't know, guys.." Sango hesitated. "I can't dance."

The three girls turned to her. "Sure you can, San!" Kagome told her. "Come on, we need one more. Please?"

The three turned to Sango with puppy-dog looks in their eyes. Before Sango could react, however, an icy voice cut through them.

"Oh, I don't think there's any use in persuading her to join. After all, it's obvious that my group's going to win."

The group spun around. "Kikyo," Ayame said. "I should have known, there's only one person in the world whose voice alone makes me hurl."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed slightly. "Ayame, I'm flattered. By the way, Sango, I approve of your decision not to go. All that weight on stage…. I'd be embarrassed, if I were you. Have you tried the Atkins diet? It works wonders, try it sometime! Well, tata."

Sang just stared as she flounced away.

"Oh my god, Sango, that's so not true!" Kagome said immediately. "Ignore her, you're gonna do great and look amazing!"  
"Like hell I'm going to lose to that bitch!" Sango retorted. "Come on guys, we have to go get ready."

The four girls raced toward the bar/stage, where the contest would be held.

"See you later guys!" Rin waved back at them. "Don't forget to cheer, ok!"

She ran off, to join the rest of the group in getting ready.

A/N: 4, 3, 1, 2, please, please, please, review!


	8. Dance Dance

A/N: FINALLY! An update. I have no excuse…I apologize, I just haven't gotten around to updating. I don't know when there'll be another one… hopefully at least one more this month. It might be a little short, but enjoy! Oh, and review!

Rin, Kagome, Ayame, and Sango sat together on a velvet couch backstage. Around them were about 6 other groups of 4 girls each, including one that included Kikyo, Kagura, and two others. One was childlike to the extreme, short and ghostly white, from her hair to her clothes hair. The other was tall and rather masculine, and rather broad-shouldered. She (?) was dressed in a tight white shirt a green micromini, and heavily made up with lots of blue eyeshadow.

"Hey, guys, is that a girl or a guy?" Rin asked, referring to the 4th member of Kikyo's group.

Before anybody could answer, however, a woman stood up and addressed the girls. "Hello, ladies," she began.

"And gentleman!" yelled the 4th member.

Rin nodded in understanding, while the woman ignored him. "Welcome to the 5th Annual Summer Dance Contest at Sakura Nightclub. The rules are as follows. You will have 30 minutes to prepare a dance routine to this song, _Everytime We Touch_ by Cascada, which you will perform for myself and 3 other judges. We will pick 2 finalists, who will dance to a song they pick out of this bowl, with no preparation allowed. The winner will be decided upon by popular vote. Start now."

The dancers immediately began choreographing their routines. Kagome, Rin, and Sango turned to Ayame, who had been a serious dancer in her middle school days and was the best of them all. She began instructing the four in various dance steps, listening to the tape that had been handed out and swiftly instructing her 3 friends, who could only stare in awe at their dance-crazed best friend.

When the 30 minutes were up, the timer rang, and the girls lined up by the door to the judges' room.

The judges were seemingly rather harsh, and within minutes a group of girls came rushing out in tears. The remaining groups shifted nervously in line as a loud, imperious voice called out "NEXT!"

Finally, it was Kagome's group's turn. All the other groups had finished already, and were waiting for the judges to announce the finalists.

Rin, Ayame, Kagome, and Sango entered the room to find a large open stage, and 4 judges sitting peacefully behind their desks. A large stereo sat on one of their desks, and as the girls hurried to get into their starting positions, a judge clicked _PLAY_.

Their dance was, in short of a better word, phenomenal. They moved their bodies to the rhythm of the song, embellishing their routine with a few trick breakdancing moves courtesy of Ayame.

At the end of their routine, the judges merely stared at them in awe.

"You're in."

Ayame squealed. "Awesome! Great! I haven't danced like this in ages! Ahhh I'm so excited… I wonder who we're up against."

"That would be a group with Kikyou, Kagura, Kanna and Jakotsu," one of the judges informed her curtly.

Sango stuck her tongue out in disgust. "We'd better beat them, because I need to give that bitch a piece of my mind."

Rin, ever cheerful, said in her usual impossibly perky voice, "Of course we will! Ayame's so much better than any of those wannabes… plus, she'll try extra hard since Koga's here."

"W-what are you talking about?" Ayame stuttered, trying not to blush and failing miserably.

Kagome grinned at her friend. "Honey, we all know you like him. All Kouga needs is a little push in the right direction – like seeing you sex yourself up on the dance floor," she winked.

"Kagome! I am not a slut!" she cried indignantly.

"Well, not that much," added Sango snidely.

Ayame could only splutter as Sango and Kagome teased her good-naturedly, while Rin sighed and watched. Rin, sweet and talented and lucky in love, had been going out with Shippo for some time now. She didn't understand why all her friends were as clueless in love as a herd of elephants. Actually, now that she thought of it, elephants were probably smarter, seeing as they had their natural instincts to guide them.

She was rudely jolted from her thoughts by the loudspeaker blasting in her ear.

"Would the finalist groups led by Akuma-san and Higurashi-san please pick somebody to draw a song for the final round?"

Kagome, Ayame, and Sango turned to Rin. Admission into a top beauty school in Tokyo starting the April after graduation not to mention parental approval to spend 9 months traveling the world with her boyfriend as well as winning more contests throughout their high school career than any of the group could remember had earned Rin the title of the luckiest girl in the group.

Rin and Kanna, the little white girl (A/N: not being racist or anything, I actually mean the color white.), stood in front of the glass bowl brimming with folded slips of paper as the woman behind peered at the two over skinny half-moon lenses.

"I'm Rin, and representing the Higurashi group," Rin informed her.

The woman nodded, then turned to Kanna. "I'll assume you're representing the Akuma group, then." Not waiting for an answer, she continued, "The rules of the contest state that you cannot know what your final song is beforehand. Therefore, you will each draw a slip of paper, and write the name of your group on the back. Each slip has a button that rings when the paper is opened, if you see the song name you will be automatically disqualified."

Kanna and Rin nodded, then both grabbed a slip of paper from the bowl, scribbling their names on the back. Handing it back to the woman with the half-moon glasses, she smiled in satisfaction.

"The Akuma group will compete first, on account that they were before the Higurashi group in the first round. Rin-san, go wait with your group backstage. You may watch your competition from the wings. You," she snapped, pointing at Kanna, "gather your group and go onstage. The music will begin after the MC introduces you."

Kanna walked sedately away, expressionless as ever, to gather her friends. Rin scampered off, excited and a little bit nervous, eager to begin the competition as the MC took the stage.

A/N: almost 5 pages! I don't know how this one was…I don't like it that much? But then again, I never liked many of the other chapters..other people did, I guess. Please Review! And sorry if it's a disappointment!


	9. With The Boys

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just playing for a while.**

**A/N: This is the chapter starting two before, what the guys are doing while the girls are gone.**

With The Boys

The guys watched the girls scamper off, and turned to each other.

"So? Now what?" Koga asked.

Miroku stared at him. "We're in a club. Full of girls. Wearing basically nothing. And none of the girls are here to beat us up for groping anybody. What do you think we're going to do?"

"Good point," Koga nodded, following him for a few seconds only to turn around to Shippo and Inuyasha, who had remained behind. "Oi, coming or what?"

"No," Shippo smiled. "I'm going to start on Inuyasha's romance lessons.

"What?!" Koga, Miroku, and Inuyasha said together.

"What are you, deaf? There is no way in fucking hell I am getting romance less-ermph!" Inuyasha was cut off as Shippo twisted his fingers, turning Inuyasha's face a rather unnatural shade of green.

"Rule Number One. Don't talk about it loudly, how are you expecting to pick up girls if they know that you're doing it for romance lessons?"

Inuyasha failed to answer, instead scrunching his face up in pain and meekly shaking his hand, at which Shippo promptly let go.

"Dogshit's got a point, though," Kouga said. " How are you going to teach Inuyasha anything about girls? You don't know anything about girls. You should leave it to the master."

Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo all looked around, searching for this elusive master.

"Me, you idiot!" Kouga exclaimed, offended.

Shippo just stared. "Kouga, which one of us has spent the past 7 months chasing after a girl who is very obviously not interested and is only starting to realize the obvious sex appeal of a girl whose liked you for the past 5?"

Kouga sweat-dropped. "Uh..me.. Wait, what do you mean Kagome is obviously not interested?! Of course she's interested, who wouldn't be? And, wait, what?" Kouga exclaimed, his ego catching the second half of the second. "Who has liked me for the past 5 months?!"

"And this is exactly why I should be giving romance lessons and not him, not to mention that I'm the only one who has a girlfriend," Shippo informed the remaining two. "Miroku, any objections?"

"Well, no…but I do believe I am better suited to teaching Inuyasha about certain…other areas involved in romancing the female," Miroku raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kouga, who had given up trying to figure out the identity of this mystery girl, bopped him on the head, leaving three identical bumps.

"Ow…" Miroku whined.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Monk, there is no way in hell that I am letting anybody ever alive teach me about that, especially not YOU."

"Why, then how do you expect to ever pleasure your mate? You are going to…right?"

Inuyasha blushed tomato red. "Of course I am, monk! Just…."

Shippo and Kouga chortled at Inuyasha's reddening face and his mouth, which had apparently stopped working and merely opened and closed and made no sound, rather resembling a fish

"Feh," Inuyasha grumbled, regaining control of his mouth and assuming his signature stance (i.e. arms crossed and turned away from everybody). "Shut up."

The other three smiled forgivingly at each other and turned back to Inuyasha, who was watching them like they were about to pounce on him.

"So, gentlemen, where shall we begin?" Shippo asked, officially beginning the lesson.

"Hey!" Inuyasha interjected. "When'd I ever agree to romance lessons, anyway? You can't make me do that, it's…it's….illegal!"

"Trust me, you'll thank us later," Miroku said. "And since when have you cared about the law?"

"I have never done anything illegal! I am a perfect, moral, law-abiding citizen!!"

The other three gaped at him. (A/N: They seem to be doing a lot of that…)

"Well…uh… maybe not, " Inuyasha amended. But still! I don't wanna…"

"Aww, poor baby," Kouga teased. "Leetle bitty Inuyasha doesn't want help getting the girl of his dreams."

"She is NOT the girl of my dreams!! She's a lazy bitchy annoying wench and I hate her. And besides, aren't you the one whose been chasing after Lady Wench for the past seven months?"

"Aww, you've even got a pet name!" Miroku and Shippo chorused. "That's so sweet!"

It was lucky they were involved in their own little "let's-annoy-Inuyasha-as-much-as-possible" world for if they weren't, they may have been killed by the daggers in Kouga's stare.

"I….gave up on Kagome," Kouga said, not meeting his eyes.

Completely unaware of the fact that Kouga had in fact been threatened by Miroku, Inuyasha felt a rare emotion tug at his heart. Kouga, no matter how much of a wolfshit he was, was in fact a good guy and one of his best friends, though neither would ever admit it. And he felt bad that Kouga was upset over a girl that he himself was chasing… not that he was or anything.

"Besides, I've got Ayame now," Kouga grinned cockily. "She's liked me since forever… like November, practically… Hey, Shippo!! Is that the girl you were taking about?!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at how dense some people could be.

""So… are we doing this or what?" Inuyasha demanded, secretly a little curious as to what romance lessons could entail.

Miroku, Kouga, and Shippo erupted into cheers, clapping him hard on the back.

"So, gentlemen, where shall we begin?" Shippo repeated officially beginning the lesson (and for real this time).

Miroku and Kouga looked blankly at each other then at Shippo, shrugging their shoulders simultaneously.

"I vote manners," Shippo said, as the other two nodded vigorously at the suggestion.

"Manners? No fucking way, man, manners are for pussies and little old British ladies and shit like that, I ain't doing it."

"Relax, dude, I'm not talking about which dinner fork and bowing, just a um… reasonable degree of politeness"

"What the fuck, are you telling me I'm not polite?" Inuyasha threatened, forgetting that all three were to them, having grown up with it.

"Yes. You are not polite. You lack the basic skills necessarily to be remotely civilized, and you make up for it by beating everybody up, swearing, and generally flipping out. This makes for a hostile trait to the female population, because when you want not fangirls but actual girls to like you for who you are, they pay attention to your personality. And hot-tempered anger and physical fights usually don't work to your advantage," Miroku informed him, leaning back and looking the exact picture of monk-like wisdom.

"Oh…" Inuyasha said respectfully. "Fine then, I'll try to be more fucking polite or whatever. Happy now?"

"Not quite," Kouga said. "You have to stop swearing, too."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Inuyasha screamed, enraged. "WHY?"

"Same reason," Miroku said. "Swearing is also another form of manners… not completely, obviously, because that would be impossible. But just ease up a bit.. improve your vocabulary if you need stronger words."

"You sound like a fucking English teacher," Inuyasha sulked.

"No swearing."

"Fine!!" Inuyasha threw his hands up in the air. "Anything else? Cut my hair? Open doors? Paint my nails?"

The three were about to answer him when a voice came over the loudspeaker.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE COME ENJOY THE FINAL ROUND OF THE DANCING COMPETITION, WHICH WILL BEGIN IN A FEW MINUTES", the voice boomed.

"Hey, that's the one that the girls are in!" Miroku said. "Let's go!"

And he raced off towards the dance floor, leaving no choice for the others but to follow.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!! And REVIEWWWWW please!!!**


End file.
